kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Sandy Sidney
"Frankly, I couldn't give a f**k, because I'm pretty sure one of them f**king hurt me. What? Didn't say I don't cuss, too." "Please don't tell our parents." :3 -Jessie and Sandy (src) Sandy Sidney is the 7-year-old daughter of Sammy Sidney and Jessica Hood in Gamewizard's universe. She is the adviser to her brother, Jessie, the First Grade President at Gallagher Elementary. Nextgen Series Jessie and Sandy became big fans of Spongebob during their youth, and developed fighting styles based on Spongebob and Sandy Cheeks respectively. In The Great Candied Adventure, Jessie and Sandy tried to stow away on the Big Mom Pirates' ship after Black John kidnapped Mr. Fluffleupagus. They were caught by Stewie Griffin and brainwashed into leading the Raccoon Pirates to their doom on Chocolate Island. During the fight in Mt. Chocobo, the two tried to stab Kirie and Carol with candycane knives, until Sheila kicked them away. The two were knocked out and saved by Henrietta as the volcano was crumbling. They woke up on the Sunny Day, unbrainwashed and believed to have been taken hostage, but the crew assured otherwise. They reached the conclusion the kids were brainwashed, and they stayed with the crew on the way to Licorice Lands. While the pirates when on their adventure, the kids stayed back to watch the ship, creating a mess upon the crew's return. Afterwards, Henrietta left the crew and took the twins home on her helicopter. But before going home, they requested to make a few stops, such as Sabaody Park where Jessie stocks up on bubbles. That's when Mason and Sheila zipped over them in Trickster Mode, so Henrietta takes the kids to go after the two. They eventually catch up with the two (and the Spinach Armada) at the Asparagus Sea. They discuss getting to Candied Island in the sub-world, and believe Jessie can help by Coating the ships using his bubbles. The twins aid the Spinach Fleet in battling the Big Moms, then Jessie uses his Coating to protect the Sunny Day and other ships as they sail in the vortex. Once they all make it, Jessie flies the Raccoons to Candied Island with a Bubble Boat, but Sheila jumps off at the shore, forcing her friends to join, while Jessie and Sandy make it to Whole Cake Mountain. The others eventually arrive there, and Jessie and Sandy guide Sheila and Haruka to where Big Mom is. Pekoms and Tamago ambush them on the way, but Jessie and Sandy decide to fight them and let the two go ahead. Jessie's fight with Pekoms take them above the mountain via Jessie's many bubbles. Jessie defeats him by blowing Pekoms' bubble close to the giant candle, then blows a bunch of gas bubbles at him to blow him up. Sandy's fight takes her and Tamago to a chocolate river, and when she falls down a javafall, she manages to grab Tamago's tongue, pull him down, and pull herself back up, sending him falling into the java. Seven Lights Saga In Legend of the Seven Lights, after Jessie is beaten by Shelly in a contest, he and Sandy go to Goofy Goober's. A depressed Jessie gets drunk, so Sandy proceeds to take him home. However, as he is running low on bubble suds, they must fly to Sabaody Park, Canada, via Jessie's Bubble Boat, to retrieve more. They arrive at Sabaody and begin fighting their way through the park to retrieve suds off the trees, but soon witness an atomic bomb crashing into the distant ocean. The area is fogged as a result, and Jessie wanders into a strange vessel that pulls up to shore, with Sandy following. They make their way through this Undersea Mansion, collecting more suds, until the twins are captured by the Dirty Bubble. Jessie is knocked unconscious, and remains asleep for the whole 2-plus days they are trapped. The team of Emily, Sarah, and Gary infiltrate the base to rescue the twins, in which Emily encases them inside her Infi-Cube. She keeps the cube safe as they escape the base, and Emily transports them all to Sector L's treehouse. There, Sandy requests Melody Jackson to heal her brother, but Melody reports his mind being distorted. Jessie is awakened by Sheila in the Sponge Dream, helping the wereraccoon across the scape. The two rescue Spongebob Squarepants, who apologizes for not being with him in the past few months. Spongebob promises Jessie can meet him under the sea before diving away. Jessie awakens and wishes to go to meet him under the sea, so the KND operatives agree to take them to Oceana on a ship. In Oceana, Spongebob is being chased by merman guards commanded by Kyogre. On the group's request, Spongebob is simply locked in a dungeon. Jessie and Sandy go with Spongebob to Boggly Woods, eventually coming to the Boggly Tree. There, Sandy spots a shrunken Shelly, whom is at the same time surprised to learn Jessie is a Light. Jessie is delighted that Shelly is so tiny, but cannot enjoy it for long as the Puni Elder explains Bill Cipher's connection with the World Government. The Elder puts Jessie and Spongebob to sleep to conduct Bubble Dreamer training for them. They fair well until they get to the monsters, as Jessie struggles with creating a good Sleep Bubble. Following the training, Jessie wanders into his internal dreamscape and meets Polokus. Polokus aims to make Jessie stronger by revealing the name of his Creator, Calliope, while also revealing the name of Bill Cipher's Creator. The kids are carried by the Jabbies to the Tree of Beginning, where they manage to persuade the Minish Leader, Lenari into helping them attack Washington. That night, Jessie and Spongebob go to sleep to practice Bubble Dreaming, and discover Hikari's dreamscape as the girl is asleep. She tells Jessie that Gallagher Elementary was lifted off the ground and being taken to Washington. Jessie is able to determine their location with his power, and his friends fly to the uplifted Gallagher on Pikmin Onions. They explain the battle plan to the Gallagher Presidents, and the next morning, the Battle of Washingto commences. Jessie's team fights through the city to get to President James' Elementary School, where they end up trapped in Rodrigo Añorga's musicbending. Mabel Pines later rescues the group, and they trust Rupert and the Pikmin to help their friends before rushing to the White House. President Jimmy knocks out Jessie's friends with Conqueror's Haki, then knocks the boy out with an Armament Haki punch. Sandy, Jessie, and the others are captured by Anna McGarfield's Bus Walker, but escape with Richard Teague's help. Spongebob pulls Jessie back to his senses in the Dream World, before the latter and Sandy head into the White House. Sandy does battle with Anna McGarfield and easily defeats her by pulling a chandelier on her head. Jessie confronts Bill Cipher and James McGarfield in the president's office. Jimmy brutally attacks Jessie, before Spongebob appears to put Jimmy to sleep with Sleepytime Suds. Bill Cipher challenges Jessie to a Dream Battle and goes inside Jimmy's dreamscape. Jessie and Spongebob put their selves to sleep and follow him. Bill Cipher merges himself with Jimmy as the two fight Jessie and Spongebob. When Bill begins to prevail in the battle, Polokus gives Jessie more power by knowing Calliope's name, and with this power plus Spongebob's music, Jessie is able to defeat and seal Bill Cipher inside a Bubble. Bill vows his return and the return of his Creator before floating into the Sea of Bubbles. Non-Canon In RPs between Gamewizard and SmashBrosNextDoor, Jessie and Sandy first meet Crystal Stewert on the beach. When Shelly comes to harass the kids, Crystal defends them, leading Shelly to kidnap her. Jessie and Sandy infiltrate Shelly's castle to save her while Joey distracts them, making it down to the dungeon to free her. Shelly ambushes them, and they escape down the hall as Shelly sends a giant sandboulder after them. They manage to escape with Crystal in safety. When Crystal was transformed into a Spank Happy vampire, she was looking for naughty children to spank when she stumbled upon Jessie. She tried to resist spanking him, but her instincts took over and she attempted to, only for Jessie to attack her with his bubbles and had Sandy help Crystal turn back to normal by the smell of garlic. Guess the password.png|Jessie and Sandy come to the dungeon to rexcue Crystal. We gotta get the Garlic.PNG|Jessie and Sandy have Spank happy Vampire Crystal tied up while Jessie proposes to get the garlic. Battles *Jessie and Sandy vs. Sheila (briefly). *Raccoon Pirates and Spinach Armada vs. Big Mom Pirates. *Jessie and Sandy vs. Pekoms and Tamago. *Battle of Washington. **Sandy vs. Anna McGarfield. Relationships Jessie Sidney Jessie and Sandy seem to go everywhere together, and they get along very well. Sandy often sticks up for Jessie, using her adorable look to get people not to tell their parents he cusses. Appearance Sandy has peach skin like her mom, black eyes, and dark-red hair. She wears a thick, dark-purple dress and white strap-on shoes, no socks. Personality Sandy is a kind-hearted girl, but shares her brother's mischiefism, able to use her adorable aura to make people do what she wants, like not tell their parents Jessie's cussing. Sandy has also been shown to cuss herself sometimes, but convinces her witnesses not to tattle. Abilities Sandy took after Sandy Cheeks, and has mastered Rope Action, having gathered a bunch of ropes and can use them to swing vantage points, latch on enemies, or even glide around with a rapid-spinning jump-rope. Sandy is also able to use her adorable appearance to make people do stuff for her, like not tell their parents Jessie cusses. Final Smash Hers and Jessie's Final Smash is Gas Prison, in which Jessie blows a giant gas bubble while Sandy ropes enemies and tosses them inside. After 7 seconds, Jessie lights a match and throws it on to explode the bubble. Weaknesses Sandy may be at a loss in a dangerous area with little vantage points to grab with her ropes. Her ropes are also weak against fire. Stories They Appeared *Down in the Negaverse (Ydnas) *The Great Candied Adventure *Rivals *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories (cameo) **Seven Lights: The Last (cameo) Trivia *Regarding her name: **Sandy shares her name with Sandy Cheeks from Spongebob, whom her powers were based off of. **Generally, Jessie was named for his mother, Jessica, and Sandy was named for her father, Sammy. Jessica had also developed a pottymouth as an adult. **She shares her name with Shelly's father, King Sandy, and Shelly is her brother's rival. *Sandy's Sburb Title would be the Voice of Reason, because of her sweet voice and manipulative aura. *Sandy's ability to glide with her jump-rope was based off the Robot Chicken Indiana Jones parody, where the bully was pushed into the jump-rope that was spinning like a helicopter. Category:Future Kids Category:Females Category:Sidney Family Category:Vice-Leaders Category:Twins